Romantic Gestures and New Beginnings
by Aeliel
Summary: A one-shot continuation from Two is Not Always Better than One as promised! Sebastian and Mary the night before their wedding. Please Read and Review! Rated Mature for Lemony, Mashy, romantic goodness.


I have to apologize to all my "Two is Not Always Better than One" mash fans! Since I completed the story, I moved to a new state, started a new job, and spent countless hours crying over the injustice that is the turnout of the relationships in Reign :( This past week was probably the worst outcome so far! If anyone reading this hasn't read TNABO yet and needs some Mashy goodness, please check it out!

I am still working on the sequel. Just a little writers block, but I have the first two chapters almost complete. I just need to figure out an antagonist and then off we go!

Please Read and Review. I missed all my lovely followers! It has been too long :) But please be gentle, as it is my first M-rated story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

* * *

Mary sat on her vanity stool, slowly pulling the pins from her hair. She watched in the mirror as tendrils dropped one at a time, cascading over her silken bathrobe and covered her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

Edinburgh Castle was decorated floor to ceiling in flora for the impending royal wedding. Her mother had decided they should promote Scottish heritage for the visiting dignitaries. This meant that the halls were decked to overflowing with the native bluebell and heather flowers.

It smelled beautiful, and soothed her frazzled nerves. She had been told this was normal; for a bride to be nervous before her wedding day, but that didn't make it any more tolerable.

The door opened and shut behind her. Peering into her mirror to see who had entered her chambers, she pulled her robe closer to her body and spun around to face her fiancé.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, both delighted and alarmed. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding?"

He graced her with one of his patented crooked smiles.

"I have faced down hundreds of miles of land and sea, pagans, Francis, and Queen Catherine all in the hopes of being with you." His comments punctuated by each step he took toward her. "Life here has been a tad bit plain as of late. I welcome the challenge."

She felt herself blushing slightly, a bit uncomfortable with being forced to realize how much she had put her beloved through to get to this point. He was a tremendous man, and she felt immensely blessed to have the chance at being by his side. She smiled warmly at him.

"What brings you to me tonight, Bash?"

He suddenly appeared bashful to her. Taking her hands in his, he caressed her skin.

"Tomorrow is our wedding day Mary. I know you have thought about what that means for the two of us."

"Yes Bash." She replied shyly. "I have thought about that quite a bit."

"I know that this may be a bit unorthodox, my love, but I wanted to visit you tonight. I know that you are still innocent of the ways of the marriage bed, and I wanted to spare you the discomfort of having your first encounter before the viewing party."

Avoiding his face, for she was sure her blush was already a blazing glory, she followed the lines of his kilt. The reds and greens really did look remarkable on him, and she was glad that he had taken to her country's traditions as quickly as he did. He only wore a half kilt and shirt. There would be no need for the full attire tonight.

She stood and placed a hand on his chest, watching as her fingers spread across the hidden muscles of his torso. Smiling nervously, Mary leaned up and kissed him in reply, untrusting of her voice.

His hands flew to her face, cradling it between his palms. She felt his lips part, hungrily, teasingly, urging hers to follow suit. Slowly, as Mary complied, he claimed her tongue with his own. Their mouths danced, each responding to the simmering desire of the other, with tender abandon.

Sebastian's hand slowly trailed down her neck, along her side to her lower back, pulling her tightly to himself. She responded, pressing into his lithe body and twisting her hands into his hair.

Her entire being blazed with a passion that weakened her knees. Flames licked upward through her stomach, her chest, her neck and face. If this was how being consumed felt, Mary thought, it was a sensation that should never end.

The inferno within strengthened each time hands met skin, and she found herself melding closer into him with every touch. A soft moan escaped as Sebastian rubbed against her most intimate parts and she felt his lips curl into a devious smile at the sound she made.

Sebastian's mouth trailed along her neck and down her collar. Delicately, the hand he had entwined in her hair caressed her skin as it descended along the line of fabric covering her breast. The silken robe she wore pulled away and his calloused hand rubbed against a hardened nipple, causing her to gasp.

Squealing with surprise as he lifted her into his strong arms, the soon to be lover carried her to the bed. His lips joined with hers in a fervent kiss, as she entwined her hands around his neck, and he carefully set her down on the soft bedding.

Climbing in after her, he slipped the robe away from her chest and resumed his adoration of her breasts. She sighed audibly when he pulled the nipple into his mouth. Her hands balled in his shirt, tugging with each flick of his tongue against the sensitive flesh held captive with his mouth. He took turns with each side, rubbing and palming when his lips were occupied.

Mary could feel the sensations building, and she pulled at his shirt frantically in a vain attempt to dislodge the offending cloth. Sitting up slightly, her lover finally complied and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and out of the way. Immediately, her hands found his skin, and pressed into his muscular shoulders.

She yearned to feel his mouth on hers again, her lips tingling with the thought. He hovered over her, less than an inch separating the length of their bodies. Mary watched as his fingers tugged aside the remnants of her robe, dropping it to the floor with his own discarded attire, and she blushed at the hunger that pooled in his eyes when viewing her nakedness.

"You are so beautiful that it almost hurts." He whispered, his voice husky with lust.

"And you sire, still have an unnecessary amount of garments on." Mary replied, teasing. She could feel electricity tingling through her body, and shyly reached toward the broach that held his kilt in place. He helped maneuver out of the garment and she watched as his body was held bare for her to admire.

Sebastian sucked in a hissing breath of air as Mary's fingers danced along his chest, zigzagging a path of desire along his stomach and back up again. He grabbed for her hand, pinning it to the bed beside her, eyes blazing.

"If you keep doing that, I will not be able to control myself." He whispered. She blushed and sighed loudly as his hand dipped between her legs. His ministrations caused her to grip his arm, moaning. She could feel her stomach tightening with pleasure, as wetness pooled between her thighs and onto his hand.

Slowly, her palm wandered down his chest. His hand stopped its movement when her fingers circled around his member. Choking on a breath, his head fell back and he groaned loudly. Sebastian clasped his hand around hers and slowly began to move it up and down, guiding her ignorance with his own firm grip.

Mary smiled coyly, realizing the feelings she was giving him were similar to her own passions. Gaining courage, she leaned up and kissed her soon to be husband. He drew near to her, his body twisting closer to hers and causing her to lose the grip she held on his manhood.

Sebastian settled on top of her, legs between her own, hands propping his torso up off of hers. She squirmed against him and the hard, teasing, feel of his shaft against her lower body. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful Mary. The things you do to me would make a lesser man go insane." Sebastian smiled. "This will hurt a bit. We can stop and wait if you want to."

"It will hurt regardless of if it is today or tomorrow, my love." Mary whispered, running her hand through his dark locks. She smiled as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch. "I want to be yours."

Sebastian locked eyes with her, love and lust battling for control in his gaze. Kissing Mary deeply, he thrust inside her. She cried out from the sting that coursed through her, clinging to his shoulders. Sebastian's lips trailed along her neck and ears, murmuring words of love, willing the discomfort to dissipate.

Passion replaced pain as her body learned to accommodate his.

He moved slowly, carefully, inside her. Mary gasped at the desire it stirred within her. Her body relaxed, letting her person mold to his. Clutching her hands around his biceps, she urged him to show her how it was between a man and a woman.

Sebastian plunged himself deep within her, breathing heavily. Her eyes found his as he moved, watching him with a yearning that she didn't realize she could conjure. The flames of their ecstasy burned bright as it built within her, every thrust bringing her closer to the brink of oblivion.

Faster and harder he stroked, clinging to her tightly, groaning with every move. She felt her muscles tighten and stars danced in her vision as she exploded with pleasure, hands clutching at his back to keep herself from floating off into the void. She felt Sebastian's chest rumble as he cried out, joining her in euphoric weightlessness.

Sebastian rolled over, pulling her with him. Mary rested her head on his shoulder, one leg over his. Sebastian's hand trailed lazily over her side and down her back.

"If that is what I am in for, I think I may die from a heart attack at a young age." He remarked, giving her a lazy grin. She ran a hand along his jaw.

"I hope that was ok." She replied blushing. He captured her wandering hand and kissed it.

"You were and are everything I could ever wish for." He watched as Mary smiled brightly.

"I am happy that you decided we do this tonight. I have to admit, being watched by the entire castle for my first experience seemed a bit daunting, especially since I am without practice in this task." She closed her eyes as Sebastian leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well we will have the rest of our lives to get it right, won't we?" He asked her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She nodded, biting her lip, eyes shining with warmth at the thought of their coming marriage vows. Sebastian leaned down and captured her mouth with his, returning her excitement.

Life was an adventure that they would soon face as one. Tonight though, they could just enjoy basking in the glow of the future. Together.


End file.
